Shuchan and his electric lover
by x-angelito-x
Summary: Yaay..its HiroxShuichi.Yuki's been abusiveneglectful of Shuichi and finds that he truely loves Hiro.
1. Mmmore Sake puhlease!

Author's note:  
  
Ange: Chaaaa! My first fanfic ^-^ * dances to Kittie-Brackish *! Be sure to review and voice your comments, concerns, questions, you know...'kay? OKAY! ON WIT DA FIC!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
x-Shuichi POV-x  
  
I must have done something really bad this time...Yuki had kicked me out again. All I want to do now, is drink myself silly. That way I'll be too drunk to care...  
  
x-end-x  
  
Hiroshi Nakano walked down the fairly busy Tokyo ((Author: Um...they're in Tokyo right?)) streets. It must have been 9-something pm. Because the bright, neon streetlights were lit. He happened to pass one of the small roadside sake stands, and recognized one of its current residents as his vocalist and best friend, Shuichi Shindou.  
  
x-Hiro POV-x  
  
Shuichi looked pretty drunk, it was obvious that Eiri Yuki had /something/ to do with it. I walked into the stand, gently prodding Shuichi in the back.  
  
x-end-x  
  
"Mmmore sake puh-lease..."Shuichi murmured. Hiro just blinked, "I don't think so, you've had enough". With that, Hiro pulled his drunken friend from his seat and out into the sidewalk. Shuichi was too drunk to care what was going on. "Urgh..." Hiro mumbled pulling the other down the street towards his house, "Your heavy". The vocalist just grinned stupidly and giggled.  
  
x-Hiro POV-x  
  
He's definitely out of it, I wanna ask what happened. But now isn't the time. Yuki better not be neglectful of Shuichi or he might find himself on life support...  
  
x-end-x  
  
"Hey Shuichi..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Hiro sighed, he knew Shuichi only drunk when he was depressed or, if they were out for a night on the town.  
  
"Why were you at the sake stand?"  
  
Shuichi seemed almost sober again," Eiri n' me...we got in a fight again..."  
  
x-flashback-x  
  
"Your always at the recording studio or out with that Nakano guy, and your always whining!"  
  
"Hiro isn't just /some guy/, He's my best friend! Maybe if you weren't so mean, I wouldn't whine so much!"  
  
"Would you just shut up and leave me alone!"  
  
"Fine! I'm leaving, and don't you come crying to me Eiri Yuki!"  
  
x-end-x  
  
Shuichi's expression changed drastically and he stared down at the ground.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yeah Hiro...I'm fine"  
  
x-Hiro POV-x  
  
Something is definitely up with him lately. He's always late to work, and has a lot of bruises. Sure he can be clumsy, but you can't get bruises like /that/ from falling.  
  
x-end-x  
  
Eventually they got to Hiro's house; and Shuichi flopped onto the couch grinning ear to ear.  
  
"eeee...comfy.."  
  
Hiro just smirked shaking his head, as he went into the kitchen and got Shuichi a glass of water.  
  
"Sankyou Hiroooo" , Shuichi giggled taking the glass and sipping the water down.  
  
"You're my favorite friend Hiroshiiii" , He was a very honest drunk...that was for sure. 


	2. Reflexes

Author's note:  
  
Ange: Alwight! Chapter two...Special thanks to brokenAngelYue, shes my first reviewer! Let chapter two commence! *Hands out pocky* Aaand the story is going to gradually get more angsty in this chapter! Even though its really short..  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next day soon arrived, and the morning sunlight flooded the room in which Hiro and Shuichi had slept. Slowly the vocalist awoke with a light yawn, even though he had a splitting headache.  
  
x-Shuichi POV-x  
  
It's pretty early in the morning, and oddly enough there's a blanket on me. I glance over at Hiro who's asleep in a chair near me. Wow, he must have stayed with me all night. Yuki would never do something like that...  
  
I stood up and laid the blanket that was on top of me on Hiro watching him sleep quietly,  
  
x-end-x  
  
As Shuichi approached his sleeping friend, Hiro's fist shot straight up hitting Shuichi right on the nose. "Owww..."He whined stepping back from Hiro who just woke up. "What's your problem Shu?" He asked blinking and watching as Shuichi rubbed his nose. "You hit me..."He mumbled. Hiro just continued blinking, "Heh...its just a reflex...sorry man". The vocalist nodded, "Well I should probably be going...see you at work Hiro", And with that he left.  
  
x-Hiro POV-x  
  
I sighed, that's right hurry home to your precious Eiri Yuki. Oh well...I had things to do, I shouldn't be worrying about Shuichi anyways. He loves Yuki and Yuki loves him back, nothing wrong right?  
  
x-end-x  
  
Hiro had been thinking about Shuichi lately, He felt like they had something special between them. But he knew it was just his own imagination acting up...Shuichi had Yuki and Hiro had nobody. Hiro was also having some issues lately; He didn't feel his normal self. To top it all off he was starving himself, of course it worried his parents but they figured it was only a phase.  
  
Shuichi on the other hand was having problems of his own. Mainly they dealt with Eiri... They two had been fighting a lot lately and Eiri seemed to be very possessive of him. He told him whom he could hang out with, and what he should wear. Eiri even had a time limit on how late Shuichi could stay out. Of course, this was an abusive relationship and Shuichi knew it...but he tried to pretend it wasn't. He knew Eiri loved him...or did he? Then there was Hiro...who didn't seem to look that great lately. Shuichi was afraid to confront his friend about the tiny scars on his wrists. Hiro couldn't be a cutter... he had so much going for him brains, music talent, and dare Shuichi think of it...brilliant good looks.  
  
To be continued!! 


End file.
